


Кофе в Гарлеме

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen





	Кофе в Гарлеме

— Люк, как ты насчет чашки кофе?  
Кофе в Гарлеме варят по-разному.  
  
Стандартный бумажный стаканчик из стандартной кофе-машины. «С ним выросла вся Америка». Поколение Некст. Немножко пережженный, очень сильно разбавленный. Можно добавить сахар, можно — сахарозаменитель, разницы никакой. Стандартная смазливая рожица, стандартная улыбка, знакомый до последнего слова диалог, на веках — густо-густо — тени, ярко-зеленые или фиолетовые, с блестками, к легкому привкусу клубничной помады примешивается холодок мятной жевательной резинки. Поцелуи свежие, сладкие — безличные. Мягкие губы отдают целлулоидом.  
Потом-то всегда вспоминаешь, что не любишь кофе-из-автомата. Думаешь — больше никогда. До следующего раза, следующего стаканчика.  
  
— По моему особому рецепту, Люк.  
У каждой почтенной замужней (и почему в конце концов они все оказываются прочно замужними, как бы ни клялись, что давно в разводе?) матроны рецепт свой, совершенно особый. Пол-ложечки корицы, добавленной в нужный момент, ни секундой раньше, ни секундой позже... Тщательно выверенная смесь специй... особый сорт меда... нагретая до нужной температуры чашечка единственно верной формы... вариаций тьма. Так много, что не различить, не запомнить. Широкие упругие бедра, уверенно попирающие землю крепкие ноги с точеными, точно у статуэток из эбенового дерева, щиколотками, пышные мягкие ягодицы, чуть расплывшаяся, но от этого еще более аппетитная талия, роскошная колышущаяся грудь, щедрый рот... К такому кофе легко пристраститься — или не пить вообще. В конце концов всегда выходит, что лучше не пить.  
  
— Я не пью кофе.  
— А я не кофе и предлагаю.  
Некофе кружит голову, как самое крепкое вино. Огонь, растекающийся по жилам. Электрическая змейка в твоих объятиях. Сожмешь руки — и уже не в силах отдернуть. Незнакомка из бара, стремительная и яркая. Копна густых, искусно растрепанных волос, гортанный смех, рассыпающийся бусинами, пробирающий до мурашек в спине, до потери самоконтроля. Резкий звук расстегиваемой молнии, шелест сползающего платья. Одуряющий запах духов, ярких и вызывающих, как она сама.  
  
И теряясь, проваливаясь в жаркую темноту, главное: не вспоминать, как по утрам варила кофе — настоящий, самый обычный кофе — Рива.


End file.
